To fix a Broken Jay
by FadedZane
Summary: Cole marries Nya Jay gets depressed,who will save him now?
1. Information

This is just how it'll start off,I'll take ideas too cx

* * *

So after Nya and Cole get married,Jay experiences hardcore depression

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

 _I left so many thins unsaid to Nya,I should of to!d her,but I dumped her, the first spinjizu master' tomb was wrong! Nya and I were never ment to be!_

Jay thought to himself.


	2. I should of

This is just how it'll start off,I'll take ideas too cx, So after Nya and Cole get married,Jay experiences hardcore depression

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

 _I left so many thins unsaid to Nya,I should of to!d her,but I dumped her, the first spinjizu master' tomb was wrong! Nya and I were never ment to be!_

Jay thought to himself,nudging his food around with his fork.

 _I left too much unsaid between us._ Jay looked up at Cole and Nya. Nya was laughing as Cole told her something. _I hate seeing them_ _with together_. _He felt the felt the familiar jealousy run through him but die down quickly. God,I'm doing the same thing as Zane,but he's a father now,and he has Luna._ Jay pushed away his food

"You should eat." Kai said scaring Jay. Jay turned to Kai and shrugged . _I have no appetite now..._ he thought as he walked away to his room. Jay closes the door behind him,and sunk down onto the ground and started to cry silently. It hurts,his heart hurts. He wasn't hungry, her was tired all the time, he didn't even have enough energy to talk! And here he was crying...and thinking of the 'I should of's' and the 'Why did i's' everything was becoming hard now and it's only been a few weeks.

Jay found it hard to get up once her stopped crying,he gave up on his fifth attempt and dragged himself into bed,"I should of..." Was the last thing he remembered saying before passing out from the lack of food and water for the few weeks scene Nya and Cole got married.

 _Can anyone save me?_

* * *

Yay! First real chapter is done :D sorry that this chapter is short but you get an idea of how he feels right now.


	3. I can't

It was the next day and Jay couldn't get up,he felt unusually cold and still thought of the,'I should of's'. Jay fired silently again,but into his pillow,"Jay! Get up!" Kai snapped banging on the door,"O-okay..." Jay responded blankly before getting up. He had slept in his naja suit because he was to tired.

Even after what Kai said,Jay wouldn't get up,he feel back asleep,wanting to escape into the dream world,to change something he couldn't. Jay had locked the door,he just wanted to be alone,have nothing to worry about,to blame himself for breaking up with Nya know he still had feelings for her. He felt so guilty for not doing or saying anything.

It was the after noon and the others were out,Jay had been waiting for them to leave so he could ' horde' some food so he didn't have to leave his room,"So you finally decided to get up?" A familiar female voice scared Jay.

"Hay Luna..." Jay said feeling a bit awkward as the dragon trainer/breeder stepped forwards with slight chuckle and shook her head.

"This is sad..." She said frowning. Jay grew defense but didn't say anything, "You need to give her up,she's with-"

"DON'T SAY HIS _NAME!"_ Jay snapped. Luna took a step backwards before nodding. Jay walked to the cabinets and took come cereal, "Why do you care?" He asked walking back to his room followed by Luna.

"Your friends care." Luna pointed out and blocked the door to Jay's room,"Go out side, meet some other girls." She suggested which prompted Jay to shake his head no. Luna snapped,"Fine! Become like Zane in the past before he met me!" She scowled before leaving on her dragon that was waiting out side.

 _She reminds me of someone..._ Jay said flopping into his bed,his muscles already giving up, _Who is it..._ His thoughts jumped to Cole and Nya, _What if Cole gets Nya pregnant like Zane with Luna..._ (God I can't believe pointed that out XD) it then jumped back to Luna, _She kinda reminds me if...Morro!?_ Jay let of an over exaggerated gasp but he didn't have enough energy to get up and cal l her _,Naw! Morro didn't have a wife or a girlfriend, unless...Nope!_ Jay dare not go there but he knew it could be possible.

The others returned at dusk,"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Kai asked. Luna and her kids where with them and both said,"FROZEN!" Luna face palmed and whispered to Zane, "If we play it we'll never hear the end of it." Zane nodded his agreement by whispered back,"But I'd rather not want to face a temper tantrum from them." Luna put up a forced smile.

"Frozen it is!" She looked as if she was gonna cry and the others that where with them put up fake smiles and said a fake excided yay.

For that whole night the movie frozen was planes over and over and over again and again again till on the 100 something time Luna said,"ALRIGHT!" She said pausing the movie and receiving a long ,"Haaaaayyyy!" From Hero and Rose,"We can watch it at home." He said wincing. Jay had been banging his head constantly on his desk side table because of the some,'Let it go."

After Luna and the kids went home,everyone went to bed with the song 'let of go' stuck in their heads.

* * *

Had a lot of fun typing this!


	4. Sneak peek

Summary:Jay finally has the motives to get his sorry ass out of bed,when Luna mysteriously goes missing for three months,this is three years later,yes ik I'm changing it a bit,but Jay is still depressed.

* * *

In the darkness of a cell underground, someone lay,chained by their wrists to the wall,unconscious,suddenly they start to stir,

 ** _Where am I? What is this place? Ugh! Can't... Think..._**

They drift off into unconsciousness once again only to be awoken by someone opening the cell door,"See!" Said a ghost like voice,"She's still unconscious! "

"Good,I'd hate for momma bear to wake up! I didn't think it was possible but she actually hurt me,and sent a few others back to the cursed realm." Responded another ghostly voice.

"Then it's true!" Responded the first

"What is?"

The first one waked the second one on the head,"You idiot!" The first one snapped,"We most go tell him!" They heard the cell door shut as the two ghostly voices drifted away.

 ** _What where they talking about?Ugh! Who cares! Gotta find a way out,get back to my family..._**

Finally they opened their amethyst eyes and crawled,slowly and painfully to the bars of where she was stuck behind,light showing her features, a light skinned girl with long brown hair,it was Luna...

* * *

"Has anyone seen Luna?" Zane asked,"She's been missing for far too long..." He didn't try to hide his worry or his fear that something bad might of happened.

"No,but ask Jay." Kai said who was worried as well.

* * *

 ** _Hmm..._** ** _Luna disappeared three months ago,a few days after we got news that Morro could still be alive_**

Jay paced around his room thinking.

 _ **I think this is related,but how?!**_

* * *

 _ **This is a sneak peek!**_


End file.
